


A Flower of Possibility

by Spectral_Aspen



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Children, Gift, Knowhere, Pickpockets, Stealing, flower - Freeform, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_Aspen/pseuds/Spectral_Aspen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the movie Groot gives a girl on Knowhere a flower. <br/>Here is what she may have been thinking, as well as some possible backstory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flower of Possibility

People on Knowhere were fairly easy to pickpocket once you knew who to target. Foreign clothes, a good sign on many worlds when it came to targets to steal from, told you nothing in Knowhere. Nobody really came from Knowhere, so everybody had foreign clothes of some kind.

My group is composed of children like me. Our guardians don't much care for us so long as we don't cause them trouble, so we can do what we like if we're careful about it. We've learned to be good at stealing from people. Some travellers even believe that children our age are innocent and naive, and they're ignorant enough that stealing from them is pretty damn easy. They almost never think to blame us once they find their stuff missing, either. Those kind of travellers are the best when we need credits quick.

Different groups of kids like us on Knowhere have different rules. Oneof my groups' is that we meet up in a different spot at the end of every work cycle to pool our "earnings." Some of us have guardians that forget about us, and these credits are the only thing keeping us alive. Others use their credits to help pay off their guardians' debts.

'Casue some of us really need the credits, we sell or use everything we grab. We never buy non-essentials like some of the rich idiots here (though we love to steal 'em and sell 'em).

It's 'cause we're just scraping by (everyone in my crew, at least) that none of us ever see really nice things. Not for long. We don't have things that could be called pretty, or delicate. The only time any of us hear words like pretty being used are when we walk by the places where some people hang out and sell themselves. They get called pretty (among other things) all the time.

It's another normal work cycle for us when something different happens.

We've gotten enough credits to last everyone the next few work cycles if we're careful when we spot a strange looking group. One of them warns his companions about us, telling them to keep an eye on their gear (smart) so we keep our hands to ourselves. We have what we need, no need to get greedy.

We're about past them when one of the group, a giant wooden creature (I think it's wooden, at least) kneels down in front of me. It reaches out, and a tiny, fragile thing grows from it's arm. Gently the creature plucks the growth from it's arm, and hands it to me with a smile. The smile is not one I'm used to. It's kind, and it's eyes show emotions in a way that's very rare here. It stands up and follows after its companions, leaving me to quickly put the gift in one of my many secure pouches before someone can snatch it.

From what I felt, it's soft and delicate. Useless, and yet I find myself wanting to keep it. It's colours (a clean green and white) are pleasing to look at. I know nothing about it, or even what it is, but I don't think it'd be very valuable.

I think it cold be considered pretty.

I think I'm going to keep it.

I carefully shift it into an even more secure pouch hidden under my clothes, and wipe the smile off my face before someone sees.

After all, people on Knowhere can be easy to pickpocket if you know what to look for.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any canonical mistakes. I only watched the movie.  
> Also sorry for any grammatical errors. Feel free to point and laugh.


End file.
